Blind Assurance
by Xx.Toxic.Little.KisseS.xX
Summary: And he asks himself  will it ever really be okay? [BL, angst, abuse, au]


_Summary: And he asks himself - will it ever really be okay[BL, angst, abuse, au_

_Disclaimer: KH owns me, not the other way around._

**Blind Assurance**

"It'll be okay Mumma," Sora promises with blind assurance - pulling his mothers long (brown-brown) hair from her face as she empties her stomach into the toliet bowl.

"It'll be okay," he sobs as she takes to beating him whenever she's drunk enough to notice him.

"It's okay Mumma," he lies, when she bursts into tears as he patches himself up to limp his way to school.

He brings a boy home one day.

A tall, strong and pretty boy with an emrald-blue blink and a confident stride.

Sora smiles like an idiot - extatic and shy, a perculiar combo, but it mixes well on his face.

(Tall, strong and pretty) Riku charms like a salesman, brings mother and son alike to beam in admiration and awe.

Sora takes Rike to his room and Mumma gets suspicious.

Baby-blue meets aqua-fire and with a (giddy-thump) beat in his chest he lets Riku pull him forward.

Explosion as (kiss-kiss) pretty boys do what Mumma feared they would.

Lips, teeth and tongue mesh in a beautiful mess of things. Whispers are pointless but needed to keep track of time.

Perfection as (promise-promise) Riku says he's always really liked Sora too.

He grins in blind assurance, kisses with blind beleif and hopes with all his tragically fragile heart this isn't another lie to hear.

It's a week of dating before (tall, strong and pretty) Riku asks about the bruises.

"It'll be okay," Sora promises with idealistic false advice.

"It'll be okay Riku," he yelps as sharp teeth nibble teasingly on his ear, trying to get the truth.

"It's okay," he whispers sadly when Riku realises it's (big-big) trouble and not just a masochistic urge.

He doesn't take Riku home anymore.

Can't bare to.

Riku knows what (shame-shame) his visits make Mumma do. He knows Sora gets (hurt-hurt) punished for lovin' a boy.

(Tall, strong and pretty) Riku doesn't go far away.

But (tall, strong and pretty) Riku doesn't need to go far for Mumma ro show some restraint.

It's (kiss-kiss) make-out in hallways and bathrooms and classrooms between classes now.

It's (hands-hands) touching in the movie cinema's after lights out.

It's (call-call) sneaking in the early morning, with whispers and promises that make Sora's heart pound and his mind sing.

Mumma's drunken glares and drunken blows and drunken tears don't hurt so bad anymore.

It doesn't hurt so much when Sora has to whisper 'it'll be okay' because now, he can kind of beleive it.

Now when he patches himself up he can lie his way through his mother's (to little to late) concern because he knows he can limp his way to school and there'll be somebody there to catch him.

Someone to hold him.

"It'll be okay Sora," Riku promises with concern in his eyes and promise on his tongue.

"It'll be okay," he whispers, half way to tears at the sad and disbeleiving look on his lover's hopeful face.

"It's okay Sora," he smirks alittle, promises a whole lot.

He brings a boy home one day.

A short, shy and pretty boy with a baby-blue twinkle in his eyes and an unhappy taint to his (giddy-bright) smile.

Riku smiles like a hero - confident and pleased. Looking more then just pretty - looking downright amazing.

(Short, shy and pretty) Sora looks around like a lost puppy with his duffel on his hip, bringing Riku's comforting hold around his lovers slim waist for the sight.

Riku takes Sora to the loungeroom - there's noone there to get suspicous.

Emrald-blue meets glistening-cobolt and with a (loving-caring) grin he lets Sora show his gratitute.

Explosion as (kiss-kiss) pretty boys do what pretty boys wanna.

Hands, hips and coffee tables combine in a beautiful mess of things. Whispers are pointless but unavoidable as coheirency is quickly discarded.

Perfection as (promise-promise) Sora says he's always really **loved** Riku too.

They grin with blind assurance, kiss with blind beleif and hope with all their abused and lonely hearts this isn't another lie to hear.

It's a week of living together before Sora realises that (tall, strong and pretty) Riku had saved him from his drunken mother, and (short, shy and pretty) Sora and saved Riku from his lonely darkness.

**x.o.x.o.x**


End file.
